The Meme Team
The Gay Team|status = Gay |aliases = Gay Team, GT, Faggots |enemies = The United Gay Republic, The League of Extraordinary gay, First Gay Order, Democratic Gay Initiative, Weest... |team_leader(s) = LordAndSlayer|members = Triggerer, Garfielf, Incompetency, Refugees, CringeQueen, MastrCheefe The Gay Team is a team of gay iFunniers that was formed in early 2016. The team was formed by LordAndGay, and has had many different members that have come and gone. The Gay Team has been the First Gay War, the Second Gay War, the Third Gay War, the Fourth Gay War, Pedo/failed-athlete, Civil War Members LordAndSlayer * LordAndSlayer is the founder and leader of the Meme Team. His current iFunny account LordAndSlayerV6 is sitting at 10000 subscribers. His account consists of offensive content and dank memes. He is considered to be the best editor out of all Meme War combatants, which can be seen by his dank video edits. He is good friends with all of his team mates, especially the currently inactive KillFandoms. He is loved by eveyrone, including most members of the rival teams.He is a pathetic cunt who lets trigger do whatever he wants because he's a spineless cunt who can't defend himsef. KillFandoms * KillFandoms is one of the most respected Meme War combatants. But committed suicide and having to restart his sub count. He is an expert at all types of f*ggot and fandom killing. Though technically part of the Meme Team/ League of Extraordinary Memers Meme War that occurred in early 2016, he stayed out of most of the drama, and focused on taking down whatever fandoms stood in his path. He was respected by everyone, especially LordAndSlayer, and hated by no one. In June of 2016, he left iFunny for basic training. He would return in October the same year. He will always be one of the great offensives in the Team Garfielf_Retina_Rapist * Garfielf_Retina_Rapist is without a doubt a core Meme Team member. His account features very similar content to LordAndSlayers. One of the funniest Meme Team members, Garfielf is known for his hilarious edits. He also is an expert at giving zero fucks about anything. Garfielf however does have a sad part to his story. His two best friends and former teammates: TheBushKush and WeinsteinTheFilfthy left the Meme Team in July 2016 to form the rival United Meme Republic (UMR) with Yuranius and SovietBatman_. Because of this, Garfielf felt betrayed by his brothers. Since then he has shrugged it off, and returned to his usual fuckery. _TheTriggerer_ * _TheTriggerer_ is exactly who what his name suggests. He is an expert at b8ting and triggering fellow iFunniers. His content consists of dank edits and military themed content. His interests seem to consist of wars such as WWII and the Halo games, and he is a open supporter of the Nazi party that controlled Gemany in the 1940s. Because of his constant b8ing and shit talking, he has grown a large number of enemies and haters. Some consists of small and large offensive accounts, fandom members, UMR members, and even sometimes his own teammates. In early 2016, he had beef with his teammate Parthenope. I am not sure what caused this beef, but it was probably just Triggerer being Triggerer. Though he has haters, he is also liked by many, including UMR member.He suffers from bi-polar disease and a torn ACL. ExplosiveRefugees * Out of all current Meme Team members, ExplosiveRefugees had been banned the most. ExplosiveRefugees also has a reputation of being left out of most Meme War edits. He has had a huge role in the Meme Wars as he was kicked out of the Meme Team in early 2016 along with Yuranius and Plushy. The 3 fled to the reformed League of Extraordinary Memers and fought in the Second League Rebellion. After this rebellion was crushed, he and Yuranius were brought back in to Meme Team. As soon as they returned, drama started again resulting in Yuranius's departure from the Meme Team completely. Explosive however stayed. He is also a furry. Incompetency * Incompetency is a veteran of the Meme Wars and core member of the Meme Team. His current iFunny account Incompetency (formaly Doctrinet) is sitting at around 900 subscribers. His profile consists of offensive content. He has played a huge role in the Meme Wars, and has been a strong fighter and editor for the Meme Team. Others AnalErection, PupperBlitkrieg, and Cringe Queen are all technically members of Meme Team, however they have played little to no part in the Meme Wars.